La hermana de la novia
by DarkCamus
Summary: Konata ha sido novia de Tsukasa durante casi dos años, todo va bien hasta que Tsukasa decide presentar a su novia con su familia, reencontrando a su hermana Kagami con Konata, siendo que ambas fueron amantes en la preparatoria ¿La relación de Tsukasa y Konata es realmente fuerte? ¿Kagami intentará recuperar a Konata? ¿Konata elegirá a Tsukasa... o a la hermana de la novia?


Notas de autor: Son las dos de la mañana y me ha llegado una historia que no me dejará dormir a menos que la escriba. Mi segundo fic de Lucky Star y espero poder escribir de manera precisa a los personajes. Lo único que diré para empezar es que este es un universo alterno al original de Lucky Star, donde Tsukasa y Kagami no fueron juntas a la misma preparatoria, por lo tanto, Konata no conoció a Tsukasa, también debo decir que las chicas en esta historia tienen ya 21 años de edad, por lo que evidentemente ya no están en la preparatoria. Este fic contiene yuri (amor chica/chica) si esto te ofende de algún modo, cierra la página. Ahora solo queda decir que no poseo Lucky Star, el cual fue creado por Kagami Yoshimizu.

La hermana de la novia.

Konata Izumi, chica de 21 años de edad, aunque con una apariencia de apenas una niña de secundaria. Una otaku de la punta de los pies a la punta de su ahoge. Bastante peculiar por su cabello azul y ojos verdes combinados con una linda sonrisa felina. Chica perezosa pero excelente en los deportes. Sí, era de muchas maneras que se le podría describir a Konata, ella era hija, era prima, sobrina, hermana… y novia.

Su actual amor, y probablemente amor de su vida, había cruzado su camino por primera vez hacia poco más de un año y medio. Por supuesto que cuando Konata vio a la chica de cabello morado y ojos azules en problemas no pudo hacer más que ayudarla.

Desde aquel entonces se habían estado encontrando durante varios días al concurrir los mismos lugares, hasta que asi poco a poco se hicieron amigas. Y, aunque Konata era una chica lesbiana declarada, ella no sabía si su princesa de ojos azules lo era también, por ello fue una sorpresa cuando después de tres meses ella fue destinataria de la confesión de amor más adorablemente tímida del mundo dando comienzo asi su relación.

Konata no se quejaba en absoluto. Tenía una novia cariñosa y tierna que la quería con todo su corazón y a la cual también quería. Su familia aceptaba sus preferencias y la apoyaban en todo. Y aunque nunca fue la mejor estudiante del mundo, había logrado acabar la preparatoria y ahora se encontraba estudiando computación, en específico para especializarse en animación, obviamente para poder dedicarse a la industria del anime o videojuegos una vez que terminase su carrera.

Solo había dos cosas que aquejaban a Konata. La primera era que su novia le daba cariño, amor, sí, pero había dos cosas que ella no era capaz de darle: comprensión y pasión.

Su novia era tímida, dulce, tierna, nunca se atrevería a hacer algo indebido o si lo hacía sería algo muy pequeño, era lindo sí, pero quitaba mucha pasión, mucha emoción e imprevisibilidad a su relación.

Y la otra cosa que la aquejaba… era que la familia de su novia no tenía ni idea de que ella era lesbiana y que tenía como novia a Konata.

Por supuesto que Konata entendía que no era algo fácil de decir a tu familia, pero ya llevaban más de un año de relación y su novia aún no se atrevía a comentarle a su familia sobre ella, de ahí que Konata nunca hubiese estado en la casa de su chica ni una vez.

Aunque tal vez sería bueno hablar un poco de la novia de Konata también:

Tsukasa Hiiragi, 21 años de edad, era una chica con una amorosa familia con su madre, padre y tres hermanas, sin embargo, su familia era religiosa y eso le había dado cierta estigma sobre los homosexuales, no estaban contra ellos pero tampoco sería algo bien visto en la familia. Ella era estudiante de gastronomía y quería especializarse en repostería, un rasgo que su novia de pelo azul amaba ya que era una fan de los postres de Tsukasa. Ella sabía que era lesbiana desde hace años, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo más que mirar chicas hasta que conoció a Konata.

Por azares del destino ella caminaba perdida por el centro otaku más grande del mundo: Akihabara. Entonces al pasar un callejón un extranjero se le acercó con intenciones sospechosas y justo cuando le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar llegó Konata, quien siendo una experta en artes marciales le dio una paliza a aquel sujeto, el cual más tarde fue arrestado por la prima policía de Konata, Yui. Tsukasa no mencionó ese incidente a su familia para no preocuparlos.

Desde ese momento había quedado asombrada por la chica bajita. Era tan pequeña pero tan fuerte e increíble, nunca se callaba lo que sentía, expresaba sin miedo lo que pensaba era capaz de defender su punto de vista y de ir convirtiendo a la gente a su alrededor en sus amigos poco a poco. Tsukasa había empezado a frecuentar los sitios otaku con la esperanza de toparse más con ella y asi fue, después de un tiempo se hicieron amigas y luego finalmente Tsukasa se le confesó, y desde aquel día son novias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ir a sitios otaku, Tsukasa casi no sabía nada manga o anime además de ser pésima en los videojuegos, resultando perdedora cada vez que ella y su novia jugaban. De hecho, el único punto en el que ambas tenían un interés en común era en cocinar, siendo ambas muy buenas cocineras y compartiendo horas juntas horneando postres u otros platillos en la casa de la familia Izumi.

Sin embargo, no hay plazo que no se cumpla y tarde o temprano Konata estaba destinada a preguntarle a su querida y linda novia cabeza hueca:

"Tsu ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu familia?"

Esto despertó una serie de reacciones algo complejas para que el simple cerebro de Tsukasa las asimilara todas al mismo tiempo, asi que como resultado: se desmayó.

Pero Konata no es nada sino perseverante, y una vez su novia hubiese recuperado la conciencia volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

"N-No lo sé Kona-chan… ya sabes, me da miedo…"

"Vamos Tsu-chan, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu familia ni siquiera sabe que existo… eso me ofende un poco"

"Lo siento"

"Y… ¿al menos has estado insinuando sutilmente que te pudieran gustar las chicas a tu familia?"

"Ahm… ¡ah, sí!"

"¿Qué les dijiste?"

"¡Les dije que tenía una amiga llamada Tsukami que le gustaban las chicas y que temía decirle a su familia un tanto conservadora por miedo al rechazo!" dijo Tsukasa, como si hubiera sido una idea genial.

"Ah… y dime, ¿Tartamudeaste cuando les dijiste el nombre de Tsukami?"

"A-Algo… ¿Es eso malo?"

"Bueno, no. Solo que tu familia ya debe de estar más que enterada de que te gustan las chicas"

"¿Q-Que?"

"Lo siento cariño, nunca fuiste una buena mentirosa. Pero eso me gusta de ti"

"Gracias" dijo Tsukasa feliz con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas.

"Pero el punto es que, ahora no hay nada que ocultar ¿Qué dices si mañana nos vemos y vamos a tu casa?"

"¿N-No es muy pronto?"

"Para nada. He esperado meses por esto" al ver a su novia inquieta, Konata decidió consolarla un poco "tranquila Tsu-chan, es tu familia, estoy segura de que te van a aceptar y querer como eres" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.

"Si tú lo dices Kona-chan. Me alegro de que estés a mi lado, no podría hacer esto sola" dijo Tsukasa con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por eso somos un equipo mi amor" dijo Konata con voz cantarina, sonrojando a Tsukasa.

"Ahora, hay una nueva receta de galletas que vi hace poco…"

"¿Tiene chocolate?"

"Mucho. Mucho chocolate"

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" en un parpadeo, Konata ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina de su casa, esperando por Tsukasa. A Konata le encanta el chocolate.

…

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Un par de cuadras lejos del hogar Hiiragi…_

…

"Tsu-chan ya te dije que todo estará bien"

"P-Pero Kona-chan, ¿Qué pasa si…?"

"¡Nada de peros!" exclamó Konata firmemente "eres una chica maravillosa Tsukasa, eres considerada, amable, adorable, linda, inocente, linda, dulce y linda, ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente podría siquiera pensar en odiarte solo porque te gustan las chicas, y menos aún tu familia. No lo dudes" Konata le sonrió a su novia, esta vez de un modo dulce y sincero.

Eran esas sonrisas las que tenían a Tsukasa perdidamente enamorada de la peli azul.

"Gracias…" dijo Tsukasa en un tono bajo antes de lanzarse a besar a su novia en los labios con dulzura.

Durante el resto del camino, para distraer a su novia y apaciguar sus nervios, Konata estuvo contándole el final de Naruto, uno de sus mangas preferidos.

"…y entonces…-"

"L-Llegamos Kona-chan"

"Vaya, creo que me distraje un poco al contar la historia"

Tsukasa sonrió. Amaba cuando Konata explicaba apasionadamente algo sobre un anime o videojuego y luego llegaba a olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, es la hora de la verdad" dijo Konata mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y caminaba hacia la puerta, sin darle oportunidad de tener dudas.

Golpeó la puerta. Dos veces.

Momentos después una chica un tanto mayor que ellas, de cabello y ojos castaños abrió la puerta, miró a Tsukasa y Konata para luego hacer un gesto de sorpresa al ver como las manos de ambas estaban entrelazadas, pero no hizo ningún comentario de eso.

"Tsukasa ¿Es amiga tuya?"

"S-Sí, ella es Konata Izumi mi… amiga. Kona-chan esta es mi hermana mayor Matsuri" las presentó Tsukasa.

"Hola, soy Matsuri, la segunda hija y la más hermosa si soy honesta" sonrió con algo de arrogancia pero juguetonamente.

"Mucho gusto" Konata generalmente no se comportaba asi, pero quería causar una buena impresión con la familia de su novia "yo soy Konata, y digamos que soy la… mejor amiga de Tsukasa" luego siguieron caminando "No te preocupes, en realidad, tu eres la más hermosa" le susurró al oído a Tsukasa, haciéndola ruborizarse.

"¡Hey! ¡Escuche eso!" protestó Matsuri "Ah, Tsukasa, mamá dice que la cena ya está lista, asi que mejor se quedan aquí en lugar de subir"

"¡Esta bien!" respondió Tsukasa.

Unos cuantos minutos después Konata y Tsukasa estaban cenando con el resto de la familia Hiiragi y la familia al ver a una desconocida empezó a hacer preguntas.

"Asi que… ¿Konata, cierto?" preguntó el único hombre, seguramente padre de Tsukasa- Konata asintió en respuesta a su pregunta "es un gusto. Me llamo Tadao, soy el padre de Tsukasa"

"Yo soy Miki, soy su madre" se presentó una mujer de pelo morado oscuro y largo.

"Hola, soy la hermana mayor, me llamo Inori" dijo amablemente.

"¡Y a mí ya me conoces! Nos conocimos en la puerta" habló Matsuri.

"Vaya, es una familia numerosa, en mi casa solo somos tres. Mi padre, mi prima y yo" dijo Konata algo distraídamente.

"¿Y tu madre Konata?" preguntó inocentemente Inori.

Tsukasa se atragantó e hizo señas de que no preguntara eso, pero era tarde.

"Ella murió cuando yo era bebé"

"O-Oh lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar" dijo Inori apenada.

"Descuida, no es algo que me afecte. Está bien, de verdad"

Un silencio un poco incómodo se asentó en el lugar. Konata le dio a Tsukasa un pequeño pellizco.

"¡Ah!" exclamó Tsukasa, todos la voltearon a ver.

"Tsu-chan… ¿no tenemos algo importante que decirle a tu familia?"

"Ah… ¿tiene que ser ahora?"

"Asi es querida"

"Um…"

"Vamos" la animó Konata con una sonrisa, que le dio valor a Tsukasa.

"Mamá, papá… yo… no sé si después de lo que voy a decirles me seguirán tratando igual, pero… pero… pero es algo que no puedo seguir ocultando, yo… a mi… a mí me gustan las chicas. Soy lesbiana" dijo al fin.

Un silencio total cubrió a todos por unos instantes.

Entonces Miki empezó a reír suavemente, luego le siguieron Inori, Tadao y Matsuri, en ese orden.

"Oh, cariño, eso ya lo sabíamos" le explicó su madre

"¿Q-Que?"

"Es algo un tanto obvio hermanita" dijo Inori.

"Sí. Tsukasa, somos religiosos, pero no unos monstruos, jamás odiaría a mi hija por sus preferencias" dijo Tadao con cariño.

"Entonces, supongo que lo de que Konata es tu amiga es mentira" dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa pícara.

"S-Si… ella es mi novia"

"Vaya, no puedo creer que mi hermanita menor consiguiera pareja antes que yo" dijo Inori con humor.

"¿Desde cuándo están juntas?" preguntó Miki.

"En unos pocos meses cumplimos dos años" dijo algo apenada la menor.

"¡Tsukasa!" exclamó su madre, falsamente escandalizada "has esperado casi dos años para presentarme a mi nuera ¿Cómo has podido?"

"Ehehehe" se reía Tsukasa nerviosamente, pero aun asi estaba realmente feliz de que su familia la aceptara "Sigo pensando que es increíble que me acepten tan fácilmente"

"Creo que fue algo genético o algo asi Tsukasa ¿Sabes? Porque tu gemela también es lesbiana" dijo Matsuri como si nada.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

"Asi es" dijo Miki "sabemos que a ella le gustan las chicas desde hace varios años"

"N-No sabía…" susurró Tsukasa.

"¿Gemela?" preguntó Konata.

"Bueno… y en cuanto a lo de la familia, aún falta una, es la hermana gemela de Tsukasa, solo que ella regresa de la universidad hasta más tarde. Ella estudia derecho y es bastante obsesiva con el estudio, pero eso le ayuda en la carrera que eligió. Debería llegar en una hora o…"

"¡Estoy en casa!" se escuchó una nueva voz,

"… en cinco segundos" terminó de hablar Matsuri.

"Hija, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien" dijo Miki.

"¡Ya voy!"

"Konata esta es la gemela mayor de Tsukasa, Kagami" dijo Miki mientras una chica nueva entraba.

Cuando Konata alzó la vista vio los ojos azules más bellos que pudiese haber visto, cabello morado largo atado en dos coletas típicas de las tsundere del anime… una hermosa chica… una hermosa chica que conocía muy bien.

"¿K-K-Kagami?"

"¿K-Konata?"

…

…

…

Notas de autor: sí, he vuelto con mi segundo fic de Lucky Star, esta vez con uno de varios capítulos. Debo decir que esto iba a ser un emparejamiento Konami, pero al escribir este prologo la verdad es que la curiosidad por Konata/Tsukasa (Konasa) me ha asediado… asi que lo dejo a su consideración… pero yo me inclino más por Konami, aun asi, habrá romance de ambas parejas. Gracias y hasta pronto.


End file.
